


The Garbage Squad Garage

by LyraLeTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: GSG, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, garbage sqaud garage, i dont now how else to tag this, its for the comic series im working on, m/m - Freeform, this is completely sellf indulgent, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLeTrash/pseuds/LyraLeTrash
Summary: Trash recollects on a time him and the gang went to the garage and he found out something about himself.





	The Garbage Squad Garage

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! so if you read the tags, this is for a comic series im working on called "garbage sqaud garage" if your not intrested in reading my original content then just skip this ya? I'm mostly posting this because it been in my google docs for months and I should put it somewhere at least, anyways enjoy! warning that trash is salty at vera and like yeah...

"Hey scum," I said casually as I was smoking a Du Maurier King; the only cigarette you should ever smoke in my opinion.

It was about one in the morning and we were out on the patio of our shared apartment, trying to relax after a long day of work. Scum sat diligently across from me as if to contradict her very name, poised as if she was a princess in a world of filth. "What's up?" I took a long drag before I replied, wanting to savor the taste. "I think I'm gay."

Scum almost dropped her cigarette - and I couldn’t help but laugh.

Honestly, she shouldn’t be surprised; who else does she know that turns her down when she offers sex?

"When did you find out."

An amused smile came over me - I don’t know why, but it just did. Something about the way her face twisted in impatience or how her brows raised in curiosity was just hilarious.

Although I could see that she thought that this was a very inappropriate time to crack up. Hey, what can I say? I’m an inappropriate guy. "That time I kissed rubbish." I flicked the residue at the end of my smoke onto the floor. All that was down there was a dirty old rag that used to be called a carpet. It was damp from the earlier rain, so I had no qualms with doing it again.

The “Garbage Squad’s Garage” was a small garage on the east side of town located between Mr. Benison’s deli and a bankrupt pizzeria.

It was a seemingly abandoned vicinity that we used as our base of operations. When I found this little jewel hiding in the roughs, I just had to claim it. Turns out that it belonged to the deli, though - and when they found out we had started using their garage for illegal shit, they started to charge us rent. It wasn’t that expensive, so we decided to pay it.

The GSG soon became our little piece of heaven; a perfect escape from the world. It wasn’t strange for us to go straight there instead of going home. What was strange, though, was that Scum had decided to bring someone along.

Her name was Vera. She was one of those kids that was always trying to stand out from the crowd. She had this rock n’ roll feel to her, mixed with a little bit of steam or cyber punk - it was hard to tell, really. She always had the latest technology and gadgets...and probably had a perfect home life, too; with parents that loved her and cared for her and would panic whenever she wasn’t home by four. They would probably liquidate every asset they owned just to get their precious little girl back if she was taken away. Which meant she chose this life - and that was the part that pissed me off. Vera was a poser, and I could tell that right away. She talked as if she had already received a degree from an ivy league college, but was trying to dumb herself down so that we could understand her.

To sum her up, she was a conceited, annoying little bitch and I hated her.

I tried to ignore Scum as we walked to the GSG. I really did, but she just wouldn’t let up. For some reason, Scum had taken a liking to Vera, and I had no idea why.

"Why don’t you just give her a small chance? I’ll do your dishes for a month."

Ah. A month without having prune hands? I could get down with that. Stopping in my tracks, I turned to look at her. She got me.

"A whole month? No cheats?"

"No cheats."

I smiled. Going up to the skinny chatterbox, I shook her hand. “Hey, I’m Trash.” 

It was at this moment that I noticed she was taller than me. Probably because of those expensive Doc Martins - damn those thick heels. She responded right away, happy to receive the attention she had been craving from me since the beginning of the walk. "I'm Vera, nice to meet you!"

My face probably contorted as she spoke. God, I hate pleasantries. Letting go of her hand, I went back to Rubbish’s side, matching his ridiculously long strides with...very little ease.

When we arrived at the GSG, we fell into formation. Rubbish went to undo the padlock and open the door while scum picked up a broom and gave the floor a quick cleaning. I went and sat down - I’m too lazy for all that maintaince shit. Vera followed my lead and sat down on the couch opposite to mine. The place was pretty much empty. There were two broken couches, a couple of chairs, a shopping cart we stole from Walmart, a desk for homework (that only Rubbish used), several empty beer cans, and a T.V. hooked up in the corner of the room. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough. Vera seemed entranced by the ugliness of it all because for once, she shut up and just looked around in awe.

Once Scum finished her sweeping, Rubbish closed the garage door. The night was pretty uneventful; we watched some T.V., played some card games, and eventually had to go out for a second to grab more beer (which Vera begged for despite only being 16). We smoked and had stupid conversations about the meaning of life. The night was pretty much like any other in the GSG - and despite Vera being there, it was one to remember.

At one point, Scum and Vera got into a heated conversation about a guy called Matt: a jock who goes to our school. Specifically, they talked about the party he was throwing that Sunday.

"You know what disgusts me the most, though? When they make two girls kiss."

"What do you mean?" Scum asked, sipping her beer as if it was wine.

"Like...you know, when everyone rounds together just to watch two girls make out. Like, I have nothing against being into the same sex, but doing it just to impress a guy is...just gross."

I noticed the way Scum lost all her passion for her topic almost immediately. Scum had been paid countless times to have threesomes with other girls for that exact purpose, so she

had no right to talk about it in a negative light. At this point, everyone thought this conversation was over, and I was content with that; I was ready to head home anyways. However, it seemed as though Vera is more of a chatterbox when she’s drunk, as she kept talking.

"Why don’t guys make out with each other to impress girls? Maybe  _ I _ would like to see that.” Her words were heavily slurred. I was starting to follow in Rubbish’s footsteps and began feeling light headed, but I could feel her gaze turn to us and I snapped out of my drowsiness. “Why don’t you two do it?”

I had to take a moment to comprehend what she had said for a minute before shrugging and mumbling out an okay. I was too out of it to give a fuck, and it’s not like I’m above kissing someone of the same gender. I had never done it before...but still. Nudging Rubbish awake, I told him about the challenge, and he agreed as well. I was ready to just dive right into it then and there, but Vera told me to wait. I don’t know why I listened. Pulling out her camera she, started to speak. 

“This can be our ‘Fuck you!’ to people like Matt!” And with that, she hit record.

Adjusting myself on the couch I faced Rubbish expectantly. He leaned forward slowly as awareness obviously started to kick in for him now. Rubbish hesitated for a moment, our lips almost touching, but he quickly closed the space. I gasped. It was passionate and deep - something I wasn’t used to - and soon enough, it went from a harmless dare to a full on session. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy it. This was new, and I soon found it better than any drug I had ever taken in my life. Before I knew it, I was flat on my back with my arms wrapped around 

his neck and my legs around his waist. As he started to part open my lips for his tongue, I made another gasping sound; though this time, it was louder and more needy. I don’t think I had ever been this needy before. When I opened my eyes to look up at him, I could see Vera gawking out of my peripheral vision. She had long given up on holding the camera properly and was just starring at us shocked. Scum, on the other hand, was just laughing like it was the funniest thing she’d ever seen. I was about to laugh with her until a felt a hand snake into my boxers. 

I could feel his fingers brush over my growing erection, earning an unrecognizable sound from deep within me - unexpected, but I rolled with it. Not that I had much of a choice in the matter, as my body felt ready for him to fuck me right there on the couch in front of everyone - but Scum spoke up and stopped it.

“Whoa, you are not fucking on the GSG’s couch. Go get a room or something.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah did you like it? If you wanna see what the characters look like head on over to my da! 
> 
> https://lyra-trash.deviantart.com/gallery/62498572/Garbage-Sqaud
> 
> thank you for reading, be sure to tell me what you think ya?


End file.
